Falling For you
by EmmettRox34
Summary: This story is based off of the last few chapters of breaking Dawn except with an unhappy ending for Emmett Cullen, and carries into his unbearable pain, and loss of Rosalie, but trust me someone will snap him out of his depression. BUT WHO? That’s for:
1. Chapter 1

Falling for you

This story is based off of the last few chapters of breaking Dawn except with an unhappy ending for Emmett Cullen, and carries into his unbearable pain, and loss of Rosalie, but trust me someone will snap him out of his depression. BUT WHO???? That's for me to know, and for you to find out!!!! 

Chapter 1: internal misery

While I sit there staring at the far wall the thoughts of her burns in my memories. Every aspect of her personality forever trapped in my mind, our times together most just great because she was in my life .But, now just in a vampire's blink of an eye she was gone; taken from me forever. "sigh" It's my fault. "Damn it!!!" I was supposed to protect her. I wasn't strong enough! I hear a knock, and Edward's voice rang through the door.

Edward:"Emmett, can I come in?"

Emmett: "Yeah."Reading my thoughts before I spoke Edward walked in."You were imposing on my thoughts again."

Edward: "Perhaps, but I can't help it your mind is screaming at me."

Emmett: "oh, well my deepest apologies Edward I'll try to keep it down."

Edward: "No need for sarcasm brother."

Emmett: "Look, I already know what you're going to say, so just get it over with."I watched him swiftly move to sit on my bed as he had done thousands of times ever since……it happened.

Edward:"Emmett I know it's hard, but you have to get out of this room, and at least go hunting it's been over six years sense you've actually eaten a grizzly."

Emmett:" Are you telling me to seriously just get over this, and pretend the volturi never k….ki…-"

Edward: "killed her."

Emmett: "Yessss!"I hissed, feeling the rage roll over me from the unexpected flashback.

Edward:"Sighhhh, Emmett I know it's difficult, and almost unbearable to lose your life partner, but you have to get out of this house."

Emmet:"Almost unbearable, Edward let me ask you a question if Bella got killed trying to protect your little abomination how well would you be taking it?!"

Edward: "Ok I understand that you're in a lot of pain, but I will only warn you once don't call my daughter an abomination it is in no way Renesmees's fault you know as well as I do that Rosalie was as prepared to give her life for that child just as much as all the rest of us were."

Emmett: "You didn't answer my question."

Chapter 1: internal misery

Edward: "ok, if Bella was killed by the volturi I would……be really depressed Emmett, but I wouldn't throw my life away."

Emmett: "BULLSHIT! Edward, I can't even read minds, and I know you're lying. If Bella was killed you probably go haywire, and try to give the volturi a reason to slaughter you just like you did last time you thought she died."

Edward: "Ok, ok maybe you're right bu…but, Damn it Emmett we need you, what happened to the old Emmett the one who couldn't stand being serious for more than two minutes, or who made everything upbeat when it seemed a tad dull?"

Emmett: "He's dead, Watching his true love get torched by Caius killed him."I choked anymore of this, and the tears were going to flow. Edward either hearing my thoughts, or my voice crack hopped off my bed, and turned to leave.

Edward:"Emmett?"

Emmett: "Yes?"

Edward:"I love you…brother."

Emmett:"I love you too."With that I was left alone to drown in my intoxicating thoughts of my beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for you

Chapter: Keep Holding On

New chapter people! Thanks everyone who takes time to read my story I hope you enjoy it! Sorry its taken me so long to update, schools taking up a majority of my time lately; Please comment my chapters it'll help a lot, and make me write my story much faster.

When the sun finally rose I was still lost in my antagonizing thoughts staring at the wall when I heard yet another knock at the door.

Alice: "Emmett, can I come in please?"

Emmett: "*sigh*Sure, why not?"My voice was a little sharper than I meant it to be I felt bad sometimes being mean to Alice she looked just as fragile as Bella. Alice gracefully gliding through the doorway with Jasper directly behind her, holding my eyes to his the whole time.

Alice: "Hi Emmy Bear!!"She said with her chiming voice.

Emmett: "*Sigh*Hi, Alice..."I don't quite know why, but her voice made me angry today then again what didn't these days, Jasper must have felt this because I felt him force waves of calm upon me."Jasper cut it out!!"

Jasper: "Will you calm down we're here to tell you that we're going hunting tomorrow as a family, and either you're coming with us or you're staying here alone."

Emmett:"A family outing, yuck I'll pass."

Jasper:" Suite yourself you pathetic idiot."

Emmett:"Jasper you're asking for it! "I hopped up, and started towards him, but Alice cut me off and, grasped Jasper's waist with a steel grip.

Alice:"Jasper you're the love of my existence, but you're not helping, get out I'll meet you down stairs later….please love?"

Jasper: Jasper sighed, and leaned down to kiss her…for some reason this hurt me. "Will you be safe?"

Alice: Alice and I both rolled our eyes, so overprotective. "Jasper its Emmett not Dracula I think I can handle the situation."

Jasper: "*sigh* Ok…"With a long stare at Alice, and glare at me, Jasper disappeared out of the room. We both waited to hear him walking downstairs before either one of us spoke.

Alice:"ok, brother spill your soul to me."She almost demanded it with a soft smile.

Emmett:"Alice I really don't think you'll understand I mean even Edward can't, and he's lost Bella before, or so he thought."

Alice: "But, I could imagine what it would be like to lose Jasper, and Edward understands Emmett he's just trying to be his usual selfless self, and telling you lies to get the old Emmett back. He's going all wrong about it, but he's doing what he thinks is best, and that's lying to you."

Emmett:"Alice, I can't do it anymore, I…I can't live everyday as if she wasn't ripped away from me. My heart may be dead, and cold, but it can still be broken I feel as if the voluri has taken my very soul, and tore it to shreds."I looked at Alice she had that blank familiar stare, the future seeing one.

Alice:"Emmett, are you…..are you thinking of suicide? EMMETT! No, no you can't."She threw her small body on me in an embrace, or head lock I couldn't tell yet.

Emmett:"Alice, shhhhhhh, no of course I won't commit suicide." she was letting out some sort of tearless cry.

Alice:"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me! I saw you trying to pull the same stupid stunt Edward did. Oh, Emmett you can't! "

Emmett: "Alice…."But, I could already heard Jasper racing at lightning speed to the door, and he was using his power so strongly I actually almost felt my old excitement except a little irritated due to the fact that I was being made to wear it like some emotional mask, or a puppet.

Jasper:"Alice! Love, are you ok?!"His immediate reaction was to glare at me.

Alice:"Jasper, I'm fine I just saw the future, and Emmett's not planning to be apart of it. "Oh, here we go. Of course Edward's already here, and he brought Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. So, everyone's here to lecture me, you'd think by your like hundredth birthday you'd be able to make your own decisions no matter how irrational, or idiotic.

Carlisle:"Son I know this process is unbearable, but you need to think about this rationally would Rosalie want you to throw your life away like this?"

Emmett:"Carlisle, you know as well as I do that Rosalie considered this to be no life she wanted a normal life where you grew old, and had children if my death would have given that to her hell she probably would have killed me herself, but I wouldn't have blamed her I would have done myself in if I had though for a second that it would have made her happy."Bella was silent as she always was, but very kind too she sat by my side while all of them took turns telling me how stupid I was being, and she just held my hand, and squeezed slightly when she saw something someone said upset me .When they all left Bella told Edward that she would be downstairs soon, and just to wait for her. She sat back down beside me and placed her hand back into mine.

Bella: "Emmett, I know exactly how you feel unlike the others I myself have done suicidal things as a human over Edward merely leaving me, but Emmett you can't do it I know... and I'm being completely truthful it does seem like a good thing at the time, but it isn't, you have immortality, and it may not seem as though it's a blessing right now, but believe it or not you will find someone else probably not today maybe not eighty years from now, but someday."

Emmett:"But, Bella I don't think I can deal with the pain of actually losing her. I couldn't think of facing the outside world again let alone another mate."

Bella:"Emmett, you know that saying time heals all wounds…?"

Emmet:" Bella come on everyone knows that sayings bullshit."

Bella:"hahaha, maybe in human years it is I could not imagine getting over my true love over the course of merely one hundred years, but to a vampire that's only like a few years. So when it comes to us no I don't think it's bullshit. Look, just keep holding in there if not for yourself for us we'd be nothing without you Emmett. I love you big brother."With that Bella kissed me on the cheek, and hopped off the bed gliding swiftly to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for you

Chapter 3: flashback

Hello guys. I just finished this chapter, sorry it's taking so long, my teachers are nailing us down with a lot of homework, but I spent a long time on this chapter. So anyway I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who leaves me comments please keep it up I love getting them!:)

With Bella's words still ringing loudly through my thoughts I crossed the small space of what used to be Rosalie's and my room to the door……hesitantly I opened the it to exit the room. Each step was a challenge I haven't been past the giant cross in the hall sense that night. For some reason I felt the urge to stop, and observe the three hundred year old cross carved by Carlisle's father. I couldn't help, but think out loud…..

Emmett:"is there a heaven for our kind?"

Edward:"It's nice to think so isn't it?"

Emmett: His sudden words made me jump "Yes...it is especially considering the…circumstances."I saw him nod in understanding.

Edward:"I loved her Emmett though it I didn't make this as clear as I probably should have. "

Emmett:"I knew that Edward, and she loved you very much…sisters, and brothers fight all the time you know, it never means they don't care for one another."Again he took this with an understanding nod, but he looked as though he was thinking about something."Were you imposing on my thoughts again?"

Edward: "No actually I simply came up to ask you if you would reconsider not coming with us on our….family outing?"

Emmett:"hmmm…you mean hunting. "

Edward:"ha ha, yes of course."

Emmett:"I don't know Edward it was hard just moving from our…my bed room to here I can't imagine going outside, and into hunting mode."

Edward:"Awe come on man there's a niece of yours waiting downstairs who's very anxious to see you. "

Emmett:"Nessie!?"Edward's answer was a wide smile. That's all the answer I needed with impossible speed I was downstairs crushing Nessie dangerously hard to my chest in a bear hug.

Nessie: "Ha ha ha, Emmett owe!"

Emmett: "ha ha oh, sorry."I gingerly put her down, and marveled at her intense beauty now six years later Nessie was a full grown woman her hair growing like a humans was now long almost to the middle of her back, and her bright big brown eyes just as beautiful as I remember them. Though she was about five ten now not nearly as tall as the young werewolf she was being held by.

Jacob:"Hello Emmett it's nice to see you again."

Emmett: "His voice has deepened a lot sense the last time I've heard him, but besides that, and some slight stubble he hadn't aged a bit."Hello, Jacob it's been a long time I haven't seen you, and Nessie around, you haven't come by much sense you guys got your own place."

Jacob: "Yeah well you know the packs been demanding me a lot, and Nessie's been craving blood lately so I didn't think it was a good idea to let her go around humans alone."

Emmett: I walked towards him, and started to observe him with Nessie still clinging to him by the waist like a small child" Now I know what different that long locks of yours is gone."I ruffled his hair like he was a kid brother though he was even taller than me.

Jacob:"Yeah Nessie likes it better short."He said blushing slightly.

Jasper:"Someone's whipped."

Jacob:"Shut up!"

Jasper:"Ha Want to try, and make me…dog."

Jacob:"Ha ha it's your death wish bloodsucker."With this Jacob pounced playfully on Jasper, and they started wrestling like puppies…no pun intended."Gotcha!"

Jasper:"Ha nope too slow pup."

Bella:"ha, hey will you two settle down."

Jasper, and Jacob:"ha ok"

Bella:"ha thank you."

Edward:"So, Emmett will you be joining us in hunting?"

Jacob:"uh, I don't know I haven't been hunting for years. "

Nessie:"Please uncle Emmy!."She made an extra effort to make it difficult for me to resist her by widening her chocolate brown eyes and puffing out her pale pink lips.

Emmett:"awe…fine. Wait…is Jacob coming too?"

Jacob:"Yes I'm a wolf remember?"

Emmett:"Oh, right."

Alice:"Plus he doesn't go anywhere without Renesmee."

Bella:"Finally someone calls her the name I gave her."

Jacobs:"I told you bells that name is a mouthful."

Bella:"Jacob, shut up."

Alice:"Let's go already I'm hungry."

Edward:"Ok, let's go we're hunting for grizzlies."He said this looking pointedly in my direction.

Emmett:"Yes! My favorite."For once I actually felt happy not only am I going hunting for grizzly for the first time in like six years, but I got to see Nessie. Now, with impossible speed we raced past the hills, and all the way up near the sparkling meadow where Edward and Bella liked to go to a lot. Once we reached the hunting area all small talk, and playful talking subsided. I could feel myself being lost in hunting mode as I smelled a grizzly with one final glance at Jacob who was already transformed into the large horse sized red wolf, and tiny little Nessie who was just as fragile looking as her mother moving silently into her crouch ready to pounce at the next sight of prey. Spotting a grizzly I made surprisingly no hesitation in making my attack on it, quickly I jolted out of my predator crouch, and pounced on the unsuspecting creature. But, as I was draining it slowly of its life I was suddenly swooped into my memories not even paying attention to the almost bloodless animal below me. Rosalie, standing next to me her marble hand in mine shaking slightly from the fear of what was about to step out of the woods according to Alice's visions.

Rosalie:"Emmett, I'm scared. "

Emmett:"Don't worry baby I'd take out anyone who even thought about harming you…besides I could take out every member of the volturi by myself without even breaking a sweat."I said arrogantly flexing my forearms.

Rosalie:"Right, sure you could."My beloved said rolling her crisp topaz eyes.

Emmett:"ha, I love you baby."

Rosalie:"I love you too Emmett."With this I pulled her to my chest softly, and brought my lips down to hers kissing her softly, but there was something wrong about this kiss…there was too much tension in it as though this would be the last time I could hold her in my arms like this. With this before I could even figure out this irrational feeling the volturi began swaying out in a perfect formation almost as if it were choreographed.

Edward:"Emmett…Emmett!"

Emmett:"huh…what."

Edward:"it's drained of blood you're not feeding on anything."

Emmett:"oh…my bad...I'm done feeding you guys can keep on hunting if you want, but I'm heading home. "

Nessie:"But, uncle Emmy you only ate one grizzly…I can eat more than that, and I can live off food."

Emmett:"I just…need some time…ok."

Edward:"But, Emmett…brother…wait."It was too late I sped away with all my strength….I swear if I would have hit a tree I would have turned it to mulch. I heard them calling my name coming after me, but surprisingly Edward couldn't even catch me. Way before I expected it I was looking at our house, not wasting any time I raced inside, and locked myself in the silent confines of our…my room. I punch the wall putting a fresh new hole through it all the way to the other side into the hallway. I didn't even hear a knock this time, but tiny arms wrapped around my waist.

Nessie:"Uncle Emmy bear are you OK?"

Emmett:"Yeah I'll be OK Nessie."I lied.

Nessie:"OK, I love you Emmy bear."

Emmett:"I love you too Nessie."With one more hug, and jumping up to kiss me on the cheek Nessie was gone. Leaving me trapped in my unforgiving thoughts of my one, and only love. Her golden hair, and big sparkling topaz eyes. I loved the way that men looked at me with envy for standing by her side as her lover knowing they wouldn't stand a chance for I would have killed anyone who even thought about stealing her away. She was beautiful not because she had the complexion of a goddess, but because she was the only person who could ever understand me ever see my serious side without bursting out laughing. As I stare out the window of our…my room I realize something as result of this day…there is no more living for me, Rosalie Hale was my life, and I'd rather die than be away from her ,a life without my soul mate is my own personal hell, and if there is no heaven for our kind then anywhere she is I'm prepared to make my dungeon so long as she's by my side."I'll be joining you soon…my beloved"


End file.
